


Cinema

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: 30 Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'Why did she have to wear</i> that <i>particular skirt tonight?' The Doctor raised steel-blue eyes towards the ceiling...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinema

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeonish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonish/gifts).



> This ridiculously took on a life of its own. Am quite proud of it, though. My first Nine/Rose smut!
> 
> Written for [Trin](http://aeonish.tumblr.com) AKA [aeonish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonish/pseuds/aeonish).
> 
> (Sorry for all the alerts you're all about to get. I decided to switch these to stories of their own since a lot of them became...much longer than they were meant to. Like this one.)

'Why did she have to wear _that_ particular skirt tonight?' The Doctor raised steel-blue eyes towards the ceiling and shifted on the uncomfortable seat that had probably had a million arses on it. They were currently in an old, almost-empty cinema. They had come to London so Rose could visit her mum, Jackie.

He had soon grown tired of the woman's constant need to take cheap shots at him. She'd rambled on about everything from his keeping Rose away, to his large ears, crooked teeth, and pointy nose. Having noticed his annoyance and restlessness, Rose had suggested she and the Doctor head out for a night in the town.

"We need an adventure," she'd proclaimed before waving at her mum and dragging him out the door.

He hadn't really noticed what she'd changed into before they left until they exited a bus and started walking through the busier side of London. His eyes kept straying down to her bare legs. It was a rather warm night and he wasn't surprised she was wearing something light, but it was rare when she put on something that wasn't trousers and a hoodie (unless it was to dress up for a certain time period). He had been (still was) completely enthralled by the sight of her shapely legs that he hardly noticed when she'd led them towards the old cinema. Apparently, they were showing _Casablanca_ and it'd been a while since she'd seen it. He was too distracted by her to care what was being shown on the screen.

Honestly, it wasn't even _this_ particular skirt he'd ever seen on Rose. It was just a simple turquoise thing that flowed just above her knee. Matched with a modest white blouse, she was the picture of innocence.

He knew better, though. His eyes darted down to her lap and he saw that it had risen slightly, revealing even more skin. It made her all the more tempting and that was saying something. She was _always_ tempting. He inhaled sharply and soon realised it was a mistake. Stifling a moan as the smell of her arousal hit his senses, he tensed and gripped the arms of the seat. The Doctor only relaxed when the delicate touch of her hand covered the back of his left. He turned it so they were palm-to-palm, fingers intertwined.

They were the only two people seated in this row, the cinema almost-empty as it was the middle of the week and quite late. The row in front of them and the remaining rows behind were also unoccupied. With a grin, the Doctor swiftly knelt down in front of her, his leather jacket rustling softly at the movement. He kissed her knuckles of the hand he held before letting it go.

"Doctor," Rose whispered, eyes wide. "What are you doing?" Her breath hitched when his hands slipped under her skirt. She automatically lifted her hips as he quickly pulled her knickers off and stuffed them into his jacket. The wool of his jumper grazed the front of her right leg before he spread her legs. Her breathing shallowed.

"Shh, Rose. Just relax." He emphasised this with a light touch to her slit, humming at the warm wetness. He wondered what she had been thinking about that had caused her to become aroused. He'd have to ask her when they got back to the TARDIS. For now, he simply wanted her to enjoy the attention he gave her as much as he was sure he'd enjoy it as well.

He lifted her skirt up and shifted her so she was at the perfect angle for his mouth to come down at her. He heard Rose take in a sharp breath when he parted her lower lips and gave her a lick before she exhaled slowly. He heard her heart beat rapidly even as she controlled her breathing. His girl knew how to keep quiet when necessary. He grinned, remembering previous times they'd had to be as silent as possible. That one time in the utility closet in…

His train of thought was interrupted when Rose squirmed beneath him, feeling his teeth against her and his grin widened. He refocused his attention solely on the now, carefully nibbling down one side of her labia, then back up the other; his tongue came to swirl at her clit. Her left hand reached down to grab at his sparse hair and he practically purred as her short nails scratched his scalp, the vibrations further stimulating her. Their surroundings completely washed away as he brought up an arm to keep her from arching up to his mouth. _He_ was giving this to her. With a kiss on her engorged clit, he licked her below, enjoying her taste. He teased her entrance before swiftly thrusting his tongue inside her as far as he could. He made a small sound of contentment at the feel of her inner muscles clenching around his appendage, trying to keep it within her.

The Doctor's unoccupied hand massaged her right thigh, trying to get her to relax, lest she make it more difficult for herself to reach orgasm. He continued moving his tongue in and out of her, only breaking rhythm to suck on her outer lips. Moving from her thigh, he pushed at her skirt which was obscuring his vision of her face. Without straying from his task, he looked up and saw her eyes squeezed shut, white teeth biting into the knuckles of her other hand.

The sight of her spurred him on and his fingers came to join the party. With one last caress of his tongue to her inner walls, he immediately continued stroking her with his fingers. Two fingers easily slid inside her and he curled them up at the same time he lowered his mouth back on her to suck at her clit. Her inner muscles clenched around him frantically and Rose's hold on his head grew desperate.

A few more thrusts and twists of his digits, along with the addition of the third, had her teetering on the edge. With a last, purposeful nip on her clit, she broke, convulsing around him. Removing his fingers, he greedily lapped at her; gathering as much of her as he could, he took as much as he had given. It wasn't until she slumped against the seat, completely relaxed, that he finally went back to his seat. He was surprised to hear the movie's ending theme and looked up at the screen that plainly displayed ‘The End’ in all its black and white glory.

He blinked and looked down into wanton, hazel eyes. "Ready to head back to the TARDIS?" He had ignored his needs in lieu of giving her pleasure, but his control was walking a fine line. As soon as he had her home, he was going to bring her to completion once more before giving himself over to her.

Instead of responding with words, Rose brought a hand up to his face, making a swiping motion with her thumb near the corner of his lips. He saw the digit glistening slightly before she brought it into her mouth, moaning softly as she tasted herself. The block he'd placed on his hormones crashed and he was hard in an instant. The Doctor pulled her up into his lap, snogged her within an inch of her life, and she ground herself into him making him groan into her mouth. Unfortunately for them, they were soon interrupted.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?!" A flashlight was shone on them and those few still lingering during the credits turned to look at them.

They faced one another and, simultaneously, said one word, "Run!"

They were lucky no one identified them or else that would have made an interesting conversation with Jackie, had any officials shown up at her flat…

Rose finally told him what she had been thinking about earlier that had made her so aroused so the Doctor and Rose made her fantasies a reality by celebrating their getting away quite enthusiastically in her childhood bedroom while Jackie was away.


End file.
